At present, a method of manufacturing a display device generally includes the steps of forming a display element on a substrate, and packaging the display element, etc. However, since a high-temperature process is used in forming the display element on the substrate, the above high-temperature process may damage the substrate and affect the yield rate in the manufacture of the display device, if the substrate used in the manufacture of the display device is made of a material that is not resistant to high temperature.